De rodillas
by Midnight Morrigan
Summary: Draco por fin ha conseguido besar a Hermione. Y no piensa dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando el teléfono suena y ella corre a contestar. ¿Qué diablos importa que ella esté hablando? Todavía quedan muchas partes de su cuerpo que puede tocar… Y besar. / [Post-Guerra] [Advertencia: MA]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es obra de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** escena explícita de sexo oral, sin demasiado argumento. (Rating: MA+).

* * *

 **De rodillas**

El tono del teléfono resuena en el cuarto, más alto de lo habitual. O, al menos, así me lo parece a mí. El molesto timbre me trae de vuelta a la realidad y, de pronto, soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. De _dónde_ estoy sentada. De con _quién_ estoy. De _dónde_ tengo metida la lengua.

Sus ojos me miran sorprendidos y muy abiertos, igual de confundidos por la interrupción que yo. El color gris de sus iris, tan cerca, y sus pupilas dilatadas son como una bofetada, como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Me apoyo en su pecho y me levanto como puedo —hago un esfuerzo por mantener la expresión neutra cuando _algo_ se me clava entre las piernas—, bajo del sofá de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la cocina como si me fuera la vida en ello. Sin mirar atrás. Fingiendo que no he escuchado su quejido de protesta. Su _gemido._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo?_

Entro en la cocina tan deprisa que las medias me hacen patinar sobre el suelo de baldosas. Extiendo el brazo para parar la caída y consigo apoyarme en la pared en el último momento. Mientras me incoporo le lanzó una mirada asesina al teléfono. ¿Por qué no podía haber sonado quince minutos antes? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a que yo cometiera la estupidez de besar a Draco Malfoy?

Descuelgo el teléfono de la pared, inhalo hondo y me lo llevo a la oreja. El cable es corto, así que me quedo frente a la pared. Extiendo el brazo y con las uñas tamborileo en la mesa que tengo al lado en un intento de aliviar la tensión. Inútil.

—¿Sí? —Mi voz suena débil, floja. Estoy sin aliento, pero no por la carrera. Eso lo sé bien.

—Hola, Hermione.

Oh, por Merlín.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludo con un hilo de voz. Si Harry supiera lo que acaba de interrumpir…

Ya hace dos años que derrotamos a Voldemort. Los meses que siguieron al final de la guerra fueron complicados, muy complicados. Tanto, que Draco empezó a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Conmigo. Y, por extensión, con Harry y Ron. Mis amigos siguen pensando que Draco es un estirado, pero el desprecio que yo sentía por él hace mucho que se transformó en lástima. Y la lástima fue dando paso a la ternura, a la amistad, a la confianza. Y después…

—¿Estás bien? —Incluso al otro lado de la línea, noto la preocupación de Harry—. Te noto rara. —Sí, ese es mi mejor amigo. No necesita más que un par de palabras para saber cuando algo está fuera de lugar.

—Perfectamente. —Mentira.

Si estuviera bien nunca habría permitido que Draco Malfoy me besara de esa manera. No le habría correspondido. Si estuviera bien no me habría enamorado de él.

* * *

Al principio no entiendo lo que ha pasado. No entiendo de dónde viene ese ruido infernal. Pero cuando veo que Hermione sale disparada hacia la cocina, me doy cuenta de qué ha hecho que se aleje de mí. Es ese maldito aparato _muggle_ que tiene instalado en la pared. El _felétono_ o _telénofo_ o cómo diablos se diga.

Siento ganas de lanzarle una maldición y despedazarlo.

El irritante ruido del aparato cesa y un momento después escucho la voz jadeante de Hermione:

—Hola, Harry.

El deseo que siento de destrozar el _felétono_ en mil pedazos crece. También el de pegarle un puñetazo a Potter.

Potter, el maldito Potter. Y Weasley. Dan la impresión de tener un sexto sentido especializado en interrumpir los momentos privados que compartimos Hermione y yo.

Desde que Hermione testificó a mi favor frente al Wizengamot, dos años atrás, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado. La Marca Tenebrosa de mi brazo aún no se ha borrado —creo que nunca lo hará—, así que lo más probable es que, de no ser por su intervención, hubiera pasado una temporada en Azkaban. En aquel momento me sentí tan agradecido por lo que hizo por mí que me olvidé de todo lo que mi padre me había enseñado. Me acerqué a ella. La invité a una cerveza de mantequilla. Luego, a otra. Y ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las que nos hemos tomado desde entonces.

Aunque nunca lo habíamos hecho así. En su casa, entre besos.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que me preguntaba cómo sería besarla. Hace tanto que deseaba hacerlo que no entiendo cómo he podido contenerme hasta ahora. Pero, oh, esa sonrisa. El brillo de su mirada, travieso. Sus pies descalzos sobre el sofá, las piernas apenas cubiertas por esas medias semitransparentes. Cerca, tan cerca…

Su piel, sus labios, son incluso más suaves de lo que habría podido imaginar. Hermione es una tentación. Nunca antes un beso había conseguido que me excitara tanto. Y sé que ella lo ha notado. _Ambos_ lo hemos notado: mi polla dura, imposiblemente dura, rozando el interior de sus piernas…

Gruño. Solo con pensarlo me pongo cachondo. Y solo con imaginarme que va a dejarme así…

Me levanto sin pensar. Mi cuerpo toma las decisiones por instinto. Debe ser porque ahora mismo mi mente solo puede pensar en una cosa: ella.

Me detengo en la puerta de la cocina, me apoyo contra el marco. Ella está de espaldas, mirando hacia la pared. Tiene la falda levantada —por haberse sentado sobre mí, a horcajadas— y enroscada alrededor de las caderas. Del culo. Parece que ha intentado bajarse la parte delantera, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que la parte de atrás sigue descolocada. De que puedo verlo todo. Sus muslos. Sus bragas. Negras, suaves, con el detalle de encaje. Más sexys de lo que esperaba de Hermione. De _Granger_.

Y, ah, sus muslos. Joder, sus muslos.

—Claro, Harry. No hay problema —la oigo decir al _felétono_. No he escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho hasta entonces, pero que pronuncie el nombre de Potter me enerva.

La tengo tan dura que duele. Quiero quitarme los pantalones. Quiero que ella me los arranque. Y, en cambio, ahí está, hablando con Potter.

El cabrón de Potter, que se ha cargado nuestro momento, el momento que llevo meses esperando.

Cuando la escucho reír, decido que no puedo dejar las cosas tal y como están. Que no puedo permitir que Potter me robe esto, que me la robe.

Ha llegado el momento de recordarle a Hermione que nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Los dedos de Draco se hunden en mis caderas y la punta de su nariz me roza el cuello. No lo he oído llegar. Me asusta tanto que el teléfono está a punto de caérseme de las manos y el corazón empieza a latirme desbocado en el pecho.

—Al menos eso es lo que… ¿Hermione? —Harry se detiene en medio de la frase. Me pregunto si habré gritado.

—Perdona, Harry. —Quiero apartarme de Draco, pero no puedo. A mi espalda está él. Frente a mí, la pared—. Sigue. ¿Qué me decías? —consigo que mi voz suene normal, pero no hay lugar al que ir, no hay espacio entre Draco y yo. Y ya no entiendo lo que Harry me cuenta porque los labios de Draco han empezado a deslizarse por el lateral de mi cuello.

Quiero preguntarle qué está haciendo. Sobre todo quiero preguntarle qué pretende, qué busca, qué espera. Porque ¿y si esto es todo lo que quiere? ¿Una vez, solo una vez?

Me gustaría poder apartarme, tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para alejarlo de mí. Pero cuando una de sus manos se desliza por el interior de mis muslos sé que estoy perdida. Sus dedos encuentran la fina tela de mis medias y tiran de ella sin delicadeza. Oigo cómo se rasgan, pero Draco no se detiene, no le importa.

Roza mis bragas. Suave al principio, muy suave. Pero entonces sus dedos se detienen sobre mi clítoris y la presión que ejerce sobre él me pilla por sorpresa, me descoloca y me hace gemir.

—¡¿Hermione?! —exclama Harry en mi oído—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Acabo de escuchar…

—Sí, sí. —Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no jadear—. Acabo de darme un golpe, nada más.

Intento prestar atención a lo que me dice Harry. Es la única manera de no perder el control y dejarme llevar por lo que está haciendo Draco. Sus dedos se mueven en círculos y su lengua recorre la zona de piel que queda detrás de mi oreja.

—De verdad que no entiendo qué le pasa a Ginny…

—Mmm… —susurro cuando los expertos dedos de Draco empiezan a deslizar mi ropa interior a lo largo de mis muslos. Las bragas caen al suelo junto con las medias destrozadas y, de manera inconsciente, mis piernas se abren más para él—. ¿Y cuándo dices que pasó…? —pierdo el hilo de la frase.

Draco no se detiene, no duda. Solo cuando sus dedos se cuelan en mi interior me doy cuenta de lo húmeda que estoy. Por él.

Oh, Merlín.

Draco ronronea en mi oreja, aquella libre del teléfono. No veo su cara, pero casi puedo sentir su sonrisa.

—Oh, sí… —susurra apenas para que Harry no le oiga—. Oh, sí, Granger.

Hace meses, muchos meses, que no me llama por mi apellido. Es un recordatorio del pasado, de cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros entonces. En otro momento lo hubiera odiado, seguro. Pero ahora… Ahora que Draco me tiene contra la pared, que siento su cuerpo detrás del mío, tenso y ardiente… Me excita. Y él lo sabe.

—Estás muy, muy mojada, Granger. Empapada —murmura y lame mi oreja, ríe suavemente—: ¿Tanto me deseas?

Tengo que aferrarme al teléfono para evitar gritar cuando los dedos de Draco empiezan a moverse en mi interior. Dentro, fuera. Dentro. Giran. Se retuercen. Una parte de mí quiere colgar el maldito teléfono, lanzarlo contra la pared, mandarlo todo a la porra. Pero el teléfono y la voz de Harry son lo único que evita que me entregue por completo a Draco. Que pierda mi cordura.

Aún.

—No sé —dice Harry—. Igual debería disculparme, ¿no?

—Sí —me apresuro a decir, a pesar de no tener ni idea de qué estamos discutiendo, y los dedos de Draco tiemblan en mi interior—. Deberías hacerlo. —Reúno la escasa concentración que Draco no me ha arrebatado y sigo hablando, apretando el teléfono entre las manos—: Igual deberías invitarla a… A ese restaurante al que tiene tantas ganas de ir. —Contengo a tiempo el gemido—. No me acuerdo del nombre…

Pero ya no tengo ni idea de lo que Harry me responde. Porque —no sé muy bien cómo— de pronto mi espalda está contra la pared y la mano de Draco ha abandonado el interior de mis muslos. Pero, oh, Circe. Él está frente a mí. Muy cerca.

Y de rodillas.

* * *

Sé que Hermione está disfrutando. Sé que le gusta la manera en que la toco.

Y, a pesar de ello, sigue teniendo el _felétono_ entre las manos. Si por mí fuera, ya hubiera cogido el maldito aparato y hubiera mandado a Potter a la mierda. Pero no. Tiene que hacerlo ella.

Por eso, cuando veo cómo le responde, me doy cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica. La obligo a darse la vuelta, a recostarse contra la pared. Y a abrir más las piernas. Caigo de rodillas ante ella y miro hacia arriba. Hermione me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios apenas entreabiertos formando un pequeño círculo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

No creo que se imagine lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera yo me lo imaginaba unos minutos atrás. Y es que un Malfoy nunca se pone de rodillas. Nunca. Pero por ella, oh, por ella…

Necesito saber a qué demonios sabe. Ya.

Así que, sin apartar la mirada, mi lengua se hunde entre sus piernas, buscando su clítoris. De inmediato, Hermione arquea la espalda. Su pelvis quiere alejarse, pero yo hundo las uñas en la piel de su culo y la empujo contra mí, contra mi boca y mi lengua.

Hermione es piel cremosa, calor e inocencia y yo no puedo dejar de mirar. No puedo dejar de saborear.

Chupo, lamo, hundo la nariz en ella y quiero llegar más lejos, pero no puedo.

—Ábrelo para mí —susurro. Suplico. Esto es lo que quiero, lo que deseo, lo que _necesito_. Necesito hundirme en ella y no dejarla marchar más—. Ábrelo.

Desde arriba, Hermione me mira con los labios apretados. Está esforzándose por no gemir, pero no es suficiente. Quiero más.

—Ábrelo —gruño, más fuerte, como un animal, con la lengua hundida en su coño y la boca inundada por el sabor dulce, excitante, de su humedad.

Pero ella me desafía —siempre me desafía— y, aunque mueve la mano, no la lleva entre sus muslos. Despacio, tan despacio que resulta una tortura, Hermione se desabrocha los botones de la camisa, uno a uno. Su sujetador queda al descubierto y me doy cuenta de que lo ha conseguido: por un momento, ha conseguido vencerme. Porque ahora tengo que saber qué es lo que hay debajo de él.

Cuando me levanto, lo hago sin miramientos. Cuando le quito la estúpida prenda, no estoy completamente seguro de no haberla roto. Pero me da igual. Porque me ha obligado a dejar el paraíso que tiene entre las piernas y tiene que pagar por ello.

Tiene los pezones duros por la excitación. Casi tan duros como yo tengo la polla. Agarro sus pechos con fuerza, los dos, y llenan mis manos. Grandes, redondos, suaves… Gimo. Todo en ella es tan jodidamente suave. Muerdo con fuerza, chupo, succiono y ella se arquea contra mí. Su cadera roza mi entrepierna y sé que, si no paro ahora mismo, voy a acabar perdiendo el control. Voy a acabar follándomela ahí mismo, contra la pared y Potter al otro lado de la línea. Y no es eso lo que quiero.

Así que de nuevo estoy de rodillas. Al mirar hacia arriba, al buscar su rostro, veo sus tetas, sus pezones erguidos, y la polla me late dentro de los pantalones, ardiente y llena de desesperación.

Ella me convierte en un animal.

—Ábrelo —le repito. Más fuerte, más brusco, y Hermione parece entender que en esta ocasión no puede negarse, que no voy a permitírselo. Obedece. Lleva dos dedos a sus labios, separa la deliciosa carne y su clítoris queda completamente expuesto. Lo acaricio con mi lengua, lo aprieto, juego con él.

Hermione se tensa, sus caderas empujan contra mi boca y yo la recibo gustoso.

—Mmm… —Suspira. Y es un sonido tan jodidamente excitante que espero que Potter no haya llegado a escucharlo al otro lado del _felétono_ porque sino voy a tener que matarlo.

Hermione es mía. _Mía._ Solo _mía._

* * *

Draco me está volviendo loca. Sus caricias no son de este mundo. Nunca nadie me ha tocado así. Nunca nadie me ha tenido a su merced de esta manera. Y no es suficiente. Quiero más. Quiero abrirme más para él.

Sus ojos grises no se apartan de los míos mientras me devora. Es tan excitante que sé que puedo correrme de un momento a otro.

Quiero colgar el estúpido teléfono. Quiero poder entregarme a Draco por completo y eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo.

Draco parece notar mis dudas. Es como si pudiera leerme la mente, porque justo entonces vuelve a meter un dedo en mi… Oh, no. Son dos. Dos dedos. Rápidos, fuertes, los noto contra las paredes de mi vagina. Y él no deja de chupar, de lamer. Y yo quiero gritar. Y mi cuerpo se arquea y su boca se hunde más entre mis piernas y yo solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que lo deseo y en que lo quiero desnudo y que…

—Quizá pueda hablar con Ron para que… —Ni siquiera las palabras de Harry son suficientes ahora.

Entre mis piernas, Draco gime. Un gemido ronco, varonil, bestial. Como si estuviera disfrutando de lo que hace. Como si comerme de esta manera lo excitara a él tanto como a mí.

Estoy perdida.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú? —Apenas registro las palabras de Harry.

—¿Eh? —replico—. ¿Ahora?

Draco entrecierra los ojos, sus dedos se hunden más en mis entrañas, su lengua se vuelve más insistente. Y entonces me doy cuenta: no quiere que le preste atención a Harry.

—Sí, ahora. ¿Puedes?

¿Es que esto no es un juego para Draco? Cuando empezó a tocarme, creí que era precisamente esta situación la que lo excitaba. Saber que Harry al otro lado de la línea, ignorante de lo que Draco me está haciendo, de cómo me tiene completamente bajo su control…

Pero ¿y si…?

—Es que… —me esfuerzo por responder—. Estoy un poco cansada.

Y Draco chupa con tanta fuerza que, de no ser por lo placentero que resulta, me habría lastimado.

—Oh, Merlín —se me escapa. Draco sonríe. Lo noto entre mis piernas. Sonríe como si hubiera vencido. Sus dedos se deslizan en mi interior una y otra vez. Con facilidad. Estoy tan mojada que parecen resbalar.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto un poco ronca.

—Sí, sí… ¡sí! —Mi voz está agitada. No le estoy respondiendo a Harry, le estoy suplicando a Draco—. En realidad, creo que… —Intento controlarme, pero sé que ya es imposible—. Para, ¡para! —le imploro a Draco y apenas soy consciente de lo que Harry me dice—. ¡Para! —pido una vez más.

Pero no quiero que pare. Si quisiera habría apartado mis dedos, habría dejado de abrir mis labios para él.

—Hermione, ¿necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

—¡No! —chillo y Draco vuelve a sonreír. Sus ojos grises me miran burlones desde abajo—. Es que tengo que salir…

Draco mueve la lengua tan fuerte, tan rápido, que estoy a punto de perder el sentido. Alejo el teléfono tanto como puedo.

—Oh, mierda —digo, a pesar de que yo no suelo hablar así. Mi voz es ronca, jadeante—: Voy a… Voy a…

* * *

Cuando Hermione separa el _felétono_ , sé que está a punto de correrse. Su vientre se tensa por encima de mí y sus caderas me buscan con violencia. Pero no le doy esa satisfacción. Aún no.

Me aparto de ella, me relamo. Hermione tiene un sabor dulce y salado. Especial, ardiente. Por un momento, me siento tentado de hacer que se corra en mi boca para así poder probarlo todo de ella. Pero no puedo.

Cuando me levanto, ella me mira con ojos confundidos. Suplicantes. Esa mirada podría hacerme perder el sentido.

—Draco… —me llama y mi cuerpo quiere responderle y fundirse con ella.

En cambio, le lanzo una mirada al _felétono_.

—¿No crees que ha llegado la hora de que me prestes atención solo a mí?

Hermione tarda un instante en reaccionar. Pero entonces baja la mirada y yo me pregunto si no habré llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Al fin y al cabp, sé bien que Hermione es diferente. Es especial. Ella no es de las que se bajan las bragas a la primera oportunidad. Y, sin embargo, yo…

Se me empieza a pasar el calentón. Siento el extraño impulso de abrazarla, de disculparme, pero nada de eso sería propio de Draco Malfoy. Así que solo espero.

Hermione no dice nada.

¿Por qué diablos no dice nada?

Por fin ella me mira. Se lleva el _felétono_ a la oreja y sonríe con los ojos clavados en los míos.

—Harry, te llamo luego —dice y, sin esperar respuesta, cuelga el estúpido chisme y yo sé que es mía. Mía, mía, mía. Gloriosamente mía.

Se me olvida que se me estaba pasando el calentón. Hermione da un paso hacia mí y todo mi cuerpo arde por ella.

Cuando nos besamos ella gime contra mi boca. Sus manos desabrochan los botones de mi camisa, buscan el de mi pantalón…

Me aparto de sus labios solo lo imprescindible para poder mirarla.

—¿Estás segura? —le digo y la pregunta suena extraña en mis oídos. Quizá porque no estoy acostumbrado a pronunciarla, porque esa es otra de las cosas que no son propias de un Malfoy. Pero en este momento no me importa.

Porque tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer a la que nunca debí querer.

Porque tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer que quiero.

Y porque ella está temblando.

Hermione sonríe.

—Sí —responde. Intenta volver a apartar la mirada y yo no se lo permito. Mi índice resigue la línea de su mandíbula, de su pómulo, de sus labios. Y la obliga a mirarme. Ella se rinde—. Quiero me sepas que yo no suelo hacer esto —me dice, orgullosa. Su expresión, en cambio, pronto se suaviza. Se sonroja incluso más. Me hace sonreír—. Estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción… si esta es la única forma en que… —Deja la frase en el aire. Parece triste. Y mi ceño se frunce al comprender.

Es entonces cuando por fin estoy seguro. De ella, de esto, de _nosotros._

La cojo por la cintura, la levanto y la beso, la llevo hasta la mesa que tenemos al lado y la obligo a sentarse en ella y a abrir las piernas para mí.

—¿Aquí? —pregunta ella con la respiración agitada y yo la beso con más fuerza.

—Aquí. —Mis pantalones caen al suelo. También mi ropa interior—. Y ahora.

Ella intenta recostarse, pero yo le paso el brazo por la parte baja de la espalda para impedírselo. Quiero que me mire. Que me suplique. Que grite mi nombre mientras se corre. Quiero tenerla siempre cerca.

Hermione abre sus piernas y yo me agarro la polla y la guío para acariciar su carne. El clítoris. La entrada de su vagina, cálida y empapada. Ella se arquea contra mí y yo me muero por penetrarla, pero antes hay algo que tengo que dejarle claro.

—Voy a follarte aquí y ahora —le digo y sus ojos se abren.

Muevo mi polla para frotarla contra sus suaves labios y enseguida noto como se humedece. Cómo nos humedecemos ambos. De su garganta escapa un suspiro y yo contemplo la imagen que tengo delante.

Joder, soy un bastardo con suerte.

—Voy a follarte aquí y ahora —repito—. Y después voy a follarte en tu cama y en el baño y en el sofá y en el suelo si hace falta.

—Draco… —Se mueve tan rápido que no puedo pararla. Mi pene se hunde en ella, se desliza en su interior y ella grita y entierra las uñas en mis hombros y yo jadeo. Sus paredes me aprietan, me excitan, me invitan. No obstante, no me muevo. Me cuesta hasta la última fibra de mi autocontrol, pero no me muevo—. Draco…

—Calla, Granger —le ordeno y, como sé que no va a hacerme caso, sigo hablando—: Voy a follarte en todos los rincones de esta casa, de la mía y en cualquier otro sitio en que me lo pidas. Y voy a follarte ahora y mañana y pasado y todos los días. —Pausa. Y aunque suena un poco cursi añado—: Siempre.

Hermione jadea, sonríe y sé que ha comprendido lo que intento decirle. Me besa.

Y solo entonces yo empiezo a moverme.

 **¿Fin?**

¿Ha quedado tan horrible como me imagino? Odio escribir en primera persona.

[Edit] Para aquellas que me pedís que siga esta historia, en mi perfil podéis encontrar un segundo fic que continúa a _De rodillas_. Lo he publicado por separado porque está ambientado unos tres años después de este y, además, tiene una temática un poco diferente. (Pero, sí, básicamente es solo sexo sin argumento, igual que este). Se llama _**De corazones y diamantes.**_

Mil gracias por el recibimiento que le habéis dado a esta historia. Sois increíbles.


End file.
